It is a general object of the present invention to provide a child resistant container and closure package, and a container and a closure for such a package.
In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention, a child-resistant package includes a container having a finish with an open mouth, at least one external thread adjacent to the open mouth, and at least one external radial projection spaced from the open mouth. The package also includes a closure having a base wall, a skirt with at least one internal thread adjacent to the base wall for engagement with the at least one external thread to thread the closure onto the finish, at least one internal locking lug on a side of the at least one internal thread spaced from the base wall, and an annular wall extending from the base wall at a position spaced radially inwardly from the skirt for resilient internal engagement with the open mouth of the container. The at least one internal locking lug is engageable with the at least one radial projection when the closure is fully threaded onto the finish of the container and resiliency of the annular wall holds the at least one internal locking lug in engagement with the projection.
A child-resistant closure in accordance with a second aspect of the present invention includes a base wall, and a skirt with at least one internal thread adjacent to the base wall for engagement with at least one external thread on a container finish to thread the closure onto the container finish. An annular wall extends from the base wall at a position spaced radially inwardly from the skirt for resilient internal engagement with an open mouth of the container finish. At least one internal locking lug is disposed on the skirt spaced from the base wall. The at least one internal locking lug is engageable with an external projection on a container finish, when the closure is fully threaded onto the container finish, and resiliency of the annular wall holds the at least one infernal locking lug in engagement with the external projection.
A container in accordance with a third aspect of the present invention includes a finish with an open mouth defined at least in part by an internal tapered surface. At least one external thread is disposed adjacent to the open mouth, and at least one external radial projection is disposed on a side of the thread spaced from the open mouth. The at least one external radial projection has a cam surface for interengagement with a cam surface of an internal locking lug of a closure.